Isabella's Birthday Surprise
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: Bella's birthday is quickly approaching and Jessica wants to take her to a club her cousin bar-tends at. But Jessica is in for a... lemony surprise ;) Rated M for a reason. Was going to be part of another story written by friend and fellow author Isabelle.LeMaster so all rights belong to her. AH. JxB. Femmeslash.


Isabella's Birthday Surprise

Jessica and I had been friends since the 3rd grade. There wasn't a whole lot we had in common but when you grow up in small town Forks, Washington USA, there isn't a whole lot of people you can call your best friend just because there aren't a whole lot of people your age.

Honestly though, Jessica was probably just more of the only person who would hang-out with me. She told me all about her boy problems and called me when she was having a bad hair day and I spent the night at her house a lot but quite frankly, I was more of a friend to her than she was to me. And it wasn't necessarily her fault. I just was really bad with people. I guess I still am.

When it comes down to it, I'm probably virtually friendless.

It's not as sad and pathetic as it sounds. I promise. I like to keep to myself.

Growing up with Jessica as a "best friend" wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Like I said, I'm kinda shy and don't get along with people very well. Jessica on the other hand had to be the center of attention- of everyone's attention. She was Miss Popular. That's just the way it was. She was skinny and had perfect hair and did her make-up perfect and always wore the greatest clothes. I, however, had not so perfect hair and never wore make-up and unless Jessica was forcing me to borrow her clothes, wore jeans and t-shirts.

I remember once in middle school I had spent the night at her house. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and I heard her parents fighting. My mother had died in a car crash when I was really young so I never heard any kind of parental arguments before. I stood by their door and listened as it slowly went from "You never help out around the house!" and "I just want to come home to a little wet cunt every now and then!" to (believe it or not the undeniably cheesy lines of) "How about I help out inside your pants." and "Oh but it's so wet now."

They never even noticed me (which wasn't odd for me I was used to being practically invisible) but I peeked through the cracked door as my Jessica's father rubbed his wife's crotch under her skirt. She moved her hands over his body then began to caress her own breasts and she reached through the waistband of her skirt to rub herself just as her husband was.

I felt something stir inside me. It frightened me a little bit and I returned to Jessica's room. I closed the door behind me and turned. Jessica's blanket had fallen off at some point during my absence. She had never been prone to wearing a bra while she slept just a giant sleeveless night shirt.

It had slipped a little and I could see her breast through the arm hole and the stirring inside me grew more. I swallowed a lump in my throat and got on the bed beside her. She moaned my name telling me to stop hogging the covers which I did quite often. She moved her hand around looking for the edge of it. I supplied what she was looking for and laid down with my head on her chest. Her heart beat was steady under her skin. She sighed and I used everything I had in my power to not do as her father did to her mother and reach up under the edge of her shirt to rub her sensitive skin. I had never wanted to touch Jessica like that more than in that moment.

My body ached to hear her moan my name in pleasure rather than in irritancy.

That was probably the first time I realized that all I wanted in life was someone who understood my urges. I wanted a girlfriend.

Jessica had been talking about this weekend all month. My birthday. My 18th birthday. She picked me up from my house stating that my old red truck wasn't going to make it to where we were going. She took me to her house and fixed my hair. She even dressed me in some of her more slutty clothes. Clothes that I had fantasized about ripping off of her.

After that night of realization in middle school I couldn't seem to keep my mind away from thoughts of her body. Personality wise she wasn't really my cup of tea but she was the most beautiful- the sexiest woman I had ever known.

It had always been kinda hard going to parties with her because I was her sober friend and anytime she had even a drop of alcohol in her she became the biggest bisexual slut ever. There were times that I had to stop her from having sex with any person also drunk enough to pull their pants down for anybody. And worse was the drive home when it was just me and her and she would put her hand up my shirt.

"Bella, you have the most amazing tits. I wish I had your tits!" she would look at me shyly, "Bella can I lick them?" despite how flooded my pants became every time she said that I always laughed it off and pushed her back into her own seat, telling her to put her seatbelt on.

But my birthday was Saturday and Friday night Jessica and I were going into Seattle to one of the biggest clubs in the state. She said that she knew one of the bartenders there because they were cousins and she could get us free drinks. We both knew that when she said "us" she meant her because I was the one going to drive us home.

"OMG!" she exclaimed in text lingo, "I just got our confirmation e-mail!" she handed me her phone and on it was, as she claimed, an e-mail claiming our reservation for a 4 star suite in a hotel near the club had been confirmed.

"We are getting an hotel room?" I asked confused, handing her phone back to her.

"Well yea, I don't know about you but I don't plan on showing back up here shit faced after being in the city. My parents would kill me." She rolled her eyes and stripped her shirt off. Her soft skin teased me as she undid her bra.

She glanced over her bare shoulder at me, "Bella! Don't' just stand there! Help me find something to wear!" she laughed and pointed to her closet.

Jessica rubbed her round ass into my crotch and bent over, shaking it back and forth against the front of my black short jean shorts. The rhinestones on the pockets of her shorts glittered as I placed my hands on her hips. She stood back up, grabbed my hand and slid down my body. Jessica turned and pushed the front of her hips against mine and put her hands in my back pockets rocking our bodies side to side.

I stood stiffly and she laughed thrusting against me playfully. She had already had who knows how many drinks and I was beginning to worry about her. If I didn't get her to our hotel soon she was going to start hitting on anything that breathed. Not that anything with a breath wasn't already looking at her. All the women looked at her in contempt and all the men in fiery lust.

"Lighten up Bells!" she hooked her finger into one of my front belt loops and pulled me across the dance floor toward the bar. "Hey! Laurent! Can I get a shot of whisky over here?!" she called to her cousin. When she had first introduced us I was a little suspicious. I mean Jessica was about as white and American as it got. And Laurent was… well quite frankly, black. And he had a French accent. He was really distant and cold almost.

"Jessica, I think you've had enough." He said looking not at her- but at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It's not for me, it's for my Isabella!" she giggled. Laurent poured the shot without hesitation still looking me in the eye. He slid it silently toward me and Jessica picked it up putting it to my lips. I resisted and moved her hand and the glass away shaking my head in denial. I started to argue that I was driving us back to our hotel before I remembered that the club was so close we had walked.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Drink this shot right now!" she giggled, "Or I will!" she started laughing and almost dropped the shot. I took it from her hand and gingerly sniffed it before downing it, barely letting the smell register fully.

"There now can we go?!" I grabbed her arm and directed her towards the door.

"Bella you're such a party pooper!" she pouted letting me drag her along.

In our hotel room I helped her get her knee high boots off, throwing them into the corner.

"Bella? Will you touch me?" I froze. What did she just ask me? "Bella? Did you hear me?" she sat up and fumbled with her pants. She gave up with a sound of irritation. "Bella take my pants off now!" I started to oblige without thinking.

"Jessica, this isn't a good idea."

She grabbed the back of my head and forced her lips on mine. Her tongue slid between my lips and gently caressed mine. I held back and then her hand suddenly was on my cunt. Her fingers scratched at my pants and she growled into my mouth.

I was on top of her before I knew what I was doing. I nearly broke the zipper on her shorts trying to get them off. I almost ripped her shirt on her triple helix on her right ear when I yanked it over her head. My clothes were off faster than hers were.

"Oh Bella!" she moaned as I traced her lips with my finger. I dipped my fingers into her pussy and moaned as her walls clamped around my finger. I had wanted this more than anything for almost 7 years. "Bella fuck me! Fuck me like I'm about to die! Fuck me Bella!" she nearly screamed. I shoved a second finger into her vagina and she grabbed the base of my head again pulling my hair as she brought herself up to kiss me. Her mouth traced its way down my neck to my breasts. She slid her tongue down my cleavage.

"Bella, I've wanted to taste your skin for so long! Every time you look at me I see sex in your eyes! Oh baby! Fuck me till I'm screaming in ecstasy!" I grabbed her hair and shoved her mouth against my nipple where she began to nibble on my bud. I ground my hips down on hers and pushed a hand between our bodies to touch her clit. She jerked and rolled me under her.

Jessica let go of my nipple with a _pop!_and I attacked her own tits. I left hickey after hickey on her skin. From clavicle to hips.

"Jess, let me eat you. I want to taste your cum." I whispered she giggled in delight and fell off of me onto the bed. She spread her legs wide for me and I saw her perfectly shaved pussy. It glistened with her want for me. I put a finger in my cunt and pulled it out wet. I rubbed it across her bottom lip like chap-stick and she flicked her tongue out to taste me. She hummed.

"I like that. That was really hot Bells."

I grabbed her hand and put two of her fingers in my hole. I pressed her thumb to my clit and rubbed it side to side and around and around. I bent my head to her pussy and licked from bottom to top. She pushed her hips up and I stuck my tongue out moving my head side to side so her clit was getting the full force of my mouth. I had her lips parted with one hand and with the other I was masturbating myself. She squealed when I sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Oh God Bella! Fuck me! Eat me! Make me cum! Make me cum Bella! I need you to fuck my brains out! Make me cum! Yeah! Oh yeah!" she yelled thrusting against my face, humping my head.

I moved my tongue faster and faster dipping it into her hole and pressing it as hard as I could on her clit. Then she came. Hard. Her body relaxed and she fell asleep almost instantly. But I was still painfully horny. I climbed on top of her and rubbed my pussy on her face. I reached down and opened her mouth. She murmured something that sounded like my name and I sat down on her mouth I plugged her nose and her tongue flicked out. I let go of her nose and humped her face to get a little friction. I grabbed her hands as I did this and put one to my nipple pinching it with her fingers, rubbing my clit with her other hand. I was going to cum on Jessica's face whether she was awake or asleep. I needed her to feel my warmth the way I did hers.

I was so close. I let go of her hand holding my tit and pinched her nose again. Her tongue darted out and touched my hole. I let go of her nose and she relaxed. I pinched it closed again and when I knew her tongue was going to come out I ground down on it. It was glorious. So glorious. I had imagined this moment for years and now I was so close. I rolled on my back and pulled her so her face was pressed firmly between my legs. Her nose ground into my clit and some part of me- a big part- knew this was very, very wrong. But I was going to get my long desired birthday present from her one way or another. I grabbed her hand and put three of her fingers in me this time. I pressed the back of her head and humped her face. Slowly then as fast as I could only to go slow for a few seconds again. I played like this for as long as I could holding off my cum before I realized Jessica had her camcorder in her bag. I let go of her and she flopped onto the bed.

I set it up on the night stand and flipped the screen around so I could see what it looked like I pointed her cunt at the camera and rubbed her clit with my finger. I put it in my mouth and did it again. She whimpered. She was still sensitive from the orgasm I had given her. I put one finger into her hole then another and stretched her hole more to put a third then the tip of a fourth. My clit tingled in anticipation. I glanced at the camcorder. It's light still blinked.

I turned her so we were sideways and pointed her face at the device. "This is Jessica. She's going to let me cum on her face. Right Jessica?" I used my hand to make her nod her head.

I resumed the position that we were in before I got the camcorder and began humping her face. I was so close there was no putting it off any more. I put on of her hands against my ass and put on finger inside it then her other hand so there were three fingers just like before. I felt like I was going to explode. I came so hard, screaming at the top of my lungs. When I came down I grabbed the camera and the hair on the back of Jessica's beautiful head. I pulled her head away from my cunt and aimed the lens at her face. It was covered in me. I had squirted into her mouth. I parted her lips and pulled her tongue out. I rubbed some of my cum into her cheeks.

"That's Jessica. I just came in her mouth. You liked that didn't you Jessica?" I made her nod again. "You want me to do it again don't you?" again she nodded. "Well I want you to cum again first." I rolled her on her back and began to eat her again, moving my hair out of the way and aiming the lens so when I watched this later I could see what I was doing to her. She tasted stronger than before. And I made her cum twice more and I myself once more before I turned the camera off. I took about 70 pics on my smart phone of her tits, cunt and naked body. I parted her lips and her ass and pushed her nipples as close together as possible. I kissed every hickey I had given her. I knew she would be sore in the morning so I got a few ice cubes and put them in her pussy hole. I recorded it as it shrunk around the cubes and then as they melted. I posed with her for pictures on my phone and downloaded an app just so I could lock them in a separate file. Then I downloaded the video on her computer and e-mailed it myself so I could save it into said separate, locked file. Then deleted any evidence of anything that happened. I bathed her and took some more pics of the suds on her pussy and nipples and in her hair. She was so beautiful. Then I put her to bed, bathed myself, put another ice cube in her cunt and went to sleep.

The next day the drive back to Forks was silent. Jessica had a hangover and claimed she was sore. I gave her some of my dad's pain pills (they were prescribed by his cancer specialist.) they were a lower dose than what he had been taking lately. I dropped her off at her house and had her mom drive me home. I told her Jessica's mom that we had been up all night and she just needed to sleep. She would be fine by tomorrow. Jessica's mom laughed and called me a Little Doctor. She thanked me several times before we finally got to my house and I smiled awkwardly. If only she knew what I had done to her daughter last night. Her "sweet" "innocent" little girl. And honestly I couldn't wait to get up to my room lock the door and relive what had happened through memory, pictures and video.

Jessica called me first thing Sunday to wish me a happy late birthday when she realized she had yet to actually say it. I laughed it off and asked if she wanted to do it again next weekend. She agreed quickly but she sounded off. Like something was wrong. And I asked her as much. She claimed everything was alright and I had nothing to worry about. But we would need to get a cheaper room this time because she had used all of her allowance this past weekend. I didn't even care. I just needed another video of Jessica and I. I came so hard every time I masturbated to our video. I wanted another. And I was willing to get her terribly drunk every weekend until my thirst for her body was satisfied. And I honestly didn't care how long that took. I loved her. I wanted her.

When we got to our less nice motel that next weekend, Jessica was not nearly as drunk as I had hoped she would be but then maybe she would stay awake long enough for me to finish this time. I got out the camcorder and turned it on. I aimed it at the bed from the nightstand just like before, I tried to make it not so obvious but she was hammered enough she would realize. She came out of the shower, no towel on and soaking wet. She leaned against the door jab.

"Bella, I know what you did to me last weekend." I gulped. Did she really? Was my secret out? What was she going to do? "I found the video. It was in my trash file in my e-mail." I internally cursed myself. "And Bella? I want you to do it again." She bit her lip and I stood, slipping my clothes off. She giggled and pushed me on the bed, kissing me. "Besides, where did you think I was going to think I got those hickeys from? I was planning on making last weekend all about you. And I'm sorry I passed out. But I'm going to make it up to you this time. I want you to cum on my face again. And I want to be awake this time." She nuzzled my nipple and spit on it, then lapped it up roughly. I moaned and shoved a finger inside her. She flinched then returned the favor. She sat up as if remembering something. "Wait just one second. Let me slip into something more comfortable" She winked and stood going into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.


End file.
